InuYasha: Jerry Springer Style!
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: What would happan if the whole cast of InuYasha went on the Jerry Springer show? The answer is anything! Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I know this InuYasha fic is a little out there, but I wanted to do a fiction about everyone in it for a while, so I decided to write one this way. So I'm sorry if you don't like me putting InuYasha and Jerry Springer in the same fiction, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to!

Flames will be made into a big fire, which I will dance crazily around while your nasty comments burn because if you don't like my combination of Jerry Springer and InuYasha then why the hell did you click on my fanfiction you freak?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha, or Jerry Springer

Jerry- "Hello everyone, welcome to the show. Today the name of the show is The Feuding Feudal Age! Joining us on stage right now is the one and only InuYasha!" (Turns to InuYasha) "So, InuYasha, tell us why you came here today."

InuYasha-"Why the hell do you think I came here? My brother hates me and has tried to kill me every time we've crossed paths over the years! It's really starting to get a LITTLE annoying, as a matter of fact, he's always in my way!"

Jerry-"In the way of what?"

InuYasha-"When I fight demons of course, he always shows up and makes it about him!"

Jerry- (looks at InuYasha and audience,) "Let's bring your brother out here, shall we?" (Looks at card) "Everyone welcome Sesshomaru to the show!

(Audience boos)

Sesshomaru- (walking out from behind stage) "Did you just BOO me?" (Attacks audience with Tokijin)

Jerry-"Let's sit down, okay Sesshomaru? And talk a little." (Said from safe distance from behind bodyguards)

Sesshomaru- "Fine, whatever." (Sits down in chair, while glaring at the audience.) Why am I here again?

InuYasha- (jumps up) "you know perfectly well why you're here! Can't you face the fact that Father liked mother and I better than you and get over it?"

Audience- "oooo…that was below the belt."

Sesshomaru- "Why you!" (Unsheathes Tokijin as fight bell dings)

InuYasha- "Bring it on!" (Unsheathes Tetusaiga and runs at Sesshomaru.)

Jerry- (squashed in corner as he watched the brothers send attacks at each other and then block attacks sent at themselves.)

"Are you sure you guys don't want to talk? This is a talk show!"

(No one hears him as the audience is cheering while Sesshomaru and InuYasha beat the crap out of each other)

Jerry- (sighs, looks in camera.) "We'll be right back after these messages." (Turns around just as the striper pole comes crashing down.) "NO NOT THE POLE! (Runs to the stage.)

Audience- "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!"

(Screen fades)

I think I'll put this fiction into a couple of parts. Like this chapter was Sesshomaru and InuYasha, the next one will be Kagome and Kikyo going at it. Koga and InuYasha, Naraku and everybody, you get the idea. Not to mention the end part when the audience gets to ask questions!

Kay, REVIEW please everyone! Peace!

Jenni


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy you found this weird fanfiction funny enough to read another chapter of it! Yay! Enjoy!

Caution: This chapter not for Kikyo lovers!

Flames will be made into a big fire, which I will dance crazily around while your nasty comments burn because if you don't like my combination of Jerry Springer and InuYasha then why the hell did you click on my fanfiction you freak?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Jerry Springer or InuYasha

* * *

Jerry- "Welcome back from commercial! We have with us right now to feuding young ladies." (Turns to Kagome) "Tell me dear, Kagome is it? Tell me what sort of problem you're having with, ah, (looks at card) Kikyo."

Kagome- "Well, I am Kikyo's reincarnation, she is a miko, a Priestess, and so am I, it all started back when…."

Jerry- (Interrupting Kagome) "A reincarnation did you say?"

Kagome- (annoyed) "Yes, Kikyo is a Priestess form the 'Warring States Era' of Japan, and I-"

Audience member- (yelled randomly) "And let me guess, you're from the Victorian Era of Japan?"

Kagome- (Jumping up angrily) "You want some of this, punk? Can't you shut your fat mouth for a second while I tell my freaking story?"

Audience member- (same one) "You're on drugs! You really expect me to believe you're a reincarnation of some sorceress?"

Audience member- (different one, joining in on the other one) "Yeah whore! Either take it off or get your ass off the stage! I didn't sneak in here for nothing!"

(Extreme screaming fight between Kagome, audience member 1 and audience member 2 for a while. Kagome tries desperately to reach the offenders but the bodyguards to their job well. Same goes for the audience members. )

Jerry- (trying to get a word in edge-wise) "People, people, please! Don't forget we still have another lady waiting to come out here and state her defense against Kagome's accusations!"

Audience member 2- "Witch, that's all you are, a witch! Witch, witch, witch, witch!"

(Whole audience joins in) "Witch, witch, witch!

(Suddenly a sacred arrow zooms out of backstage and hits the wall just above audience member 2's head.)

Kikyo- (calmly walking out from backstage, bow loaded, pointed directly at audience member 2, who looks terrified)

"Call me a witch one more time"

Jerry- (scooting out from under chair where he dived as soon as the arrow appeared) "Well, it looks like the other lovely young lady has decided to come out. Welcome, lets all sit for a minute. (Nervously straightens glasses) "And perhaps Kagome could give us a reason for bringing Kikyo here and in-dangering all of our lives?"

(Kagome sends another dirty look in the direction of the offending audience members, but sits down anyway. Kikyo does the same, in a chair on the opposite side of Jerry.)

(Jerry attempts to pick up his cards, which have been scattered all over the studio by that time)

Jerry- (clears throat) "Now, Kagome, your complaint against Kikyo is that she allegedly tried to steal your boyfriend, but he rejected her. Yet she keeps coming around and trying to win him back. Now Kikyo, is that true?

(He turns to Kikyo, who is looking pretty miffed by then.)

Kikyo- "InuYasha was MY boyfriend first." (Stated calmly, as always) "And he said he was going to use the Shikon Jewel to become full human, that is, until he betrayed me, and I forced to pin him to that tree. Which he was released form after _this _woman mysteriously showed up and released him. I have merely been trying to convince InuYasha that hell is the right place for him, but so far he has not cooperated. "

Kagome- (Jumping out of chair, furious) "Of course he hasn't cooperated you whore! He loves me! Not you! _You_ nearly killed him, at the very least you wasted fifty years of his life while he was pinned to that tree!"

Kikyo- (showing ACTUAL emotion, which is rare for her, as we all know) "Don't call me a whore, woman, even though I don't really know what that means, I'll blow your head off none the less!"

Kagome- (Laughing tauntingly) "I'd like to see you try!" (Brings out her bow)

Kikyo- (brings out _her _bow) "I bet you would!"

(Chaos. Jerry dives behind a couple of his biggest bodyguards as soon as the bows made their appearance. There are sacred arrows bouncing all over the place. Half of the audience is screaming in terror, and the other half is chanting and looking excited)

InuYasha- (coming out from behind stage) "Ladies! No need to fight! Plentely of me to go around!"

(Kagome looks disgusted, and Kikyo turns her bow on him)

Kikyo- "InuYasha! This is the time when you pay for what you did for me!" (Fires bow)

Kagome- (yells just in time) "SIT BOY!"

InuYasha- (doing a face-plant) "OWWW!"

Kikyo- (turns on Kagome, looking furious) "How dare you interfere, Woman!" (goes after Kagome)

Kagome- "Just try to attack me!" (runs backstage as arrows follow her)

Kikyo- "Come back here!" (Runs after her)

(InuYasha crawls after them, bruised and embarrassed)

(Auduince appaulds and cheers, this is the best show they've ever seen in person or on T.V.!)

Jerry- (Can't even see him, he's hidden behind his bodyguards) "We'll be right back after this commercial break" (voice shaking)

* * *

That chapter was a little random, more so then I wanted it to be, but it wasn't so bad. Right? I need feedback from my loyal fans! Please please please review! And not just this story, all my other ones too! I have a lot, don't forget! Thanks guys, you're the best! Luv always,

Jenni


End file.
